


Дневник Аи-тян

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/M, Het, Incest, Mini, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Rating: PG13, Romance, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обгоревший дневник, найденный в сейфе Такатори Рейдзи</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дневник Аи-тян

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge-2010 в сообществе Weiss Kreuz Karneval для Gregory of Yardale.  
> Бета — Илана Тосс

  
_08.04.1996 года, 14:24_  
Все девочки в старшей школе ведут дневники. Украшают их фотографиями актеров и просят популярных мальчиков что-нибудь написать. А потом хвастаются друг перед другом. По-моему, это какая-то глупость, дневник надо вести для себя. И никому не показывать. Заведу назло всем и буду писать что-нибудь очень-очень личное.

_12.04.1996 года, 19:02_  
Сегодня рассказала про свой дневник. Все стали просить посмотреть, а потом решили, что я выпендриваюсь. Ну и пусть, так даже лучше.

_18.04.1996 года, 20:50_  
Подходила Сакаока Акими, просила показать, что у меня в дневнике. Послала ее подальше. Сплетница. Девочки играют в секретики, дают почитать после страшной клятвы. А потом подходила Вада Харука, самая красивая девочка в классе, ей все завидуют. Она уже даже красится. Я однажды сказала Рану, что хочу быть как она. Ран долго смотрел на нее на перемене, потом на меня, потом снова на нее… Я себя такой дурой чувствовала. А Ран посмотрел на меня и сказал, что ничего не понимает — зачем мне быть похожей на эту бледную курицу, я же намного красивее. И мне так хорошо стало. А Вада аж хвост распушила. И челку поправила, и наклонилась, гольфы подтянула. Меня такое зло взяло. Нечего пялиться на моего брата! Не дала ей дневник. Все равно здесь ничего интересного.

_19.04.1996 года, 22:15_  
Сегодня днем девочки спросили, с кем встречается мой брат. А вечером Ран спросил, с кем встречаюсь я. Убежала от него и долго плакала. Он зашел ко мне в комнату, обнимал, гладил по плечам и говорил, что я очень красивая, и вокруг меня крутится куча мальчиков. Дурак.  
P.S. Правда, что ли, крутятся?

_19.04.1996 года, 19:45_  
Подумать только, я стала популярной оттого, что у меня красивый брат-старшеклассник. А я-то думала, это потому, что я умная и интересная и одеваюсь хорошо. Дура. Нет, этот дневник я точно никому не буду показывать.

_22.04.1996 года, 22:00_  
Сегодня приходили из полиции, рассказывали, что нужно делать, если к вам пристанет незнакомый мужчина. Вообще всякую статистику приводили и всем раздали специальные таблички с номерами, по которым мы должны звонить, если увидим что-нибудь подозрительное. Оказывается, у нас в префектуре объявился маньяк, убивает девочек. Ужасно. За Харукой приехал отец, а за Тосо-тян — друг. По-моему, это все ерунда. Но зато меня дождался Ран.

_25.04.1996 года, 17:02_  
В школе скучно. Опять приходил инспектор из полиции, даже принес фотографию убитой девушки. То есть, она еще живая была, когда фотографировали, это какой-то школьный снимок. А я бы посмотрела на труп. Ран сказал, что это жестоко. Не знаю. Ей ведь все равно. А некоторым не мешало бы взглянуть, что их ждет, если не будут делать, как говорит полиция.

_28.04.1996 года, 12:16_  
Вчера ходили с Раном в кино. Он мне купил мороженого и попкорна. А себе пива. Я уговорила Рана дать мне попробовать. Невкусное — горькое какое-то. Ран сказал, это потому что я еще маленькая. Ударила его сумкой. Потом мы весь фильм хихикали, и нас чуть не прогнали из зала.  
Ох, надеюсь, папа с мамой не увидят этот дневник. А то Рану достанется.

_24.04.1996 года, 14:24_  
Маньяка все еще не нашли. Может, вообще не найдут. С Раном так здорово ходить из школы. Все девочки завидуют. Записалась вместе с ним на кендо. Ран все равно учил меня драться.

_29.04.1996 года, 23:29_  
Оказывается, Харука тоже записалась на кендо. Говорит, чтобы научиться себя защищать. В новенькой форме и с маникюром. Побрызгалась духами, прежде чем войти в зал. Тренер сказал, что в следующий раз отправит ее в душ.

_30.04.1996 года, 20:41_  
Ненавижу Харуку. Сегодня увидела, как она держит Рана под ручку. А вечером мы с ним поссорились. Сижу и реву, как дура. Но она ему совсем не подходит.

_02.05.1996 года, 20:55_  
Помирились с Раном. У меня самый лучший в мире брат. Я его так люблю.

…

…

…

_07.05.1996 года, 01:58_  
Ненавижу дневники.

_09.05.1996 года, 23:04_  
Перечитала записи. Вырвала несколько страниц и выкинула. Сейчас жалею, сижу опять реву. Напишу — и чтобы не сметь зачеркивать. Я. Влюбилась. В родного. Брата. Мама, мамочка, мне так плохо. И я никому не могу рассказать об этом. Никому, кроме него.

_11.05.1996 года, 16:03_  
Ран ушел на свидание. Сижу, смотрю в стену. Приходила мама, спрашивала, почему я стала хуже учиться, и не заболела ли я. Сказала, что попросит Рана со мной позаниматься. И что кендо — это плохо, если оно отнимает столько сил, что я не могу нормально делать уроки.

_12.05.1996 года, 16:15_  
Подслушала, как мама говорила с папой. Мама считает, что я влюбилась. Папа засмеялся, сказал, что скоро пройдет, и меня надо отвлечь. Хотят отправить меня на каникулы куда-нибудь в Европу — если я буду хорошо учиться. И Рана. Главное — Рана. Уговорила его сходить со мной в кино.

_13.05.1996 года, 22:17_  
Видела девушку Рана. Эта корова старше его на сто лет! Ненавижу.

_14.05.1996 года, 21:40_  
Настроение, как на качелях — вверх-вниз. Из Рана получился бы идеальный муж. Хотя иногда мне хочется его по-настоящему ударить. Он все так терпеливо сносит. А я ужасна. Но я не знаю, что мне делать. Кажется, я схожу с ума. Почему он такой спокойный? Разбила ему фотоаппарат — просто вздохнул и понес в ремонт.

_15.05.1996 года, 22:06_  
Сегодня чуть не ударила Рана. «Чуть» — потому что он мне не дал. Заломил мне руку за спину и вывел из своей комнаты. Он даже не разозлился! Просто посадил меня на диван и дал носовой платок. Стыдно.

_16.05.1996 года, 21:15_  
Рана бросила его старуха. Или он ее. Хорошо бы, если так. Где-то услышала: «Никогда не пустует священное место». Он тут же завел новую. Красивая. И ее ненавижу. Нет, не ненавижу. Просто ужасно устала, как будто внутри меня ничего не осталось. Схожу к Рану, посижу за его столом.

_16.05.1996 года, 08:05_  
Сегодня проснулась в кровати Рана. Оказывается, я уснула, пока сидела в его комнате. А он меня не понес в мою спальню, уложил у себя. А сам спал на футоне. Он меня не потащил, потому что я толстая? Сажусь на диету.

_17.05.1996 года, 22:17_  
С утра ела салат, днем ела салат, вечером тоже салат. Ненавижу диету и свой толстый зад. Прочитала, что у Скарлетт О’Хара талия была семнадцать дюймов. Это сорок три сантиметра. А у меня пятьдесят пять. Я такая толстая.

_18.05.1996 года, 23:01_  
Новая девушка Рана виснет на нем каждую минуту. Смотреть противно. Еще я его попросила сегодня купить мне салат, а он забыл. Я расплакалась и убежала. Заперлась в комнате и не хочу с ним разговаривать. Он меня не любит совсем.

_20.05.1996 года, 22:00_  
За тест по математике получила пятьдесят три балла. Хочу уйти из дома. Все равно я здесь никому не нужна.  
Все свободное время занимались с Раном. Он очень хороший учитель, очень. И хорошо объясняет. Было бы здорово, если бы он стал учителем. А еще рядом с ним приятно сидеть. Когда он рассказывает, то обнимает за плечи. У меня внутри все дрожит.

_22.05.1996 года, 11:02_  
Ну вот, я пересдала тест, а на следующий день заболела. В школу не хожу, ужасно скучаю по Рану. Но мама сказала, что раз я начала вставать — значит, пошла на поправку. Пока я лежала, Ран сидел со мной каждый вечер и держал за руку. И еще приносил цветы. Всегда бы так. 

_24.05.1996 года, 22:12_  
В школе шумно, и у меня постоянно болит голова. Подходила Харука, спрашивала, есть ли у Рана девушка. Сказала, что есть. Пусть подавится. Всем так буду отвечать. А у нее слезы. Жалко стало. Она хорошая, оказывается. Посидели, поговорили.

_25.05.1996 года, 23:40_  
Я с Раном не разговариваю. Он совсем про меня забыл. Когда он пришел, сделала вид, что уже сплю. Он вообще возвращается в последние дни счастливый и усталый. Я не хочу знать, где он ходит, не хочу. Мне так плохо.

_26.05.1996 года, 17:33_  
Перечитала последнюю запись. Было плохо, а сейчас еще хуже. Ран, оказывается, готовился к соревнованиям. Они вчера прошли. И он их выиграл. А меня не было. Потому что я решила обидеться. Почему я такая идиотка? Он выиграл, он всех победил, он стал самым лучшим, а меня не было рядом. Мама сказала, что Ран был очень расстроен. Что мне делать?

_27.05.1996 года, 23:04_  
Сегодня опять приходил полицейский. Рассказывал ту давнюю историю про маньяка. А я думала, его давно поймали. Оказывается, нет. Он испугался и затаился. И сейчас наступило время, когда он может не выдержать и взяться за свое. Может, мне пойти учиться не на врача, а на криминалиста? Кажется, это интересно.  
Ненавижу месячные.

_28.05.1996 года, 14:24_  
Ран снова провожал меня из школы. Шли молча. Он до сих пор обижен, а мне так хочется прыгнуть ему на шею и сказать, что я его люблю — сильно-сильно. Но я не могу так, как раньше. И мне плохо без него, ужасно плохо. Не выдержала, взяла за руку. Она сухая и теплая. Ран сжал мне ладошку, а я шла и молчала — только бы не зареветь, только бы не зареветь.

_29.05.1996 года, 10:29_  
Сказала, что плохо себя чувствую. Мама позвонила в школу и вызвала врача. Жду, как дура. Но мне ничего не хочется делать.

_30.05.1996 года, 11:17_  
Врач оказался такой противный. Прописал какие-то дурацкие травы и долго говорил с мамой. Она на меня смотрит, как будто я ее обманула. А я не просила вызывать врача, я просто плохо себя чувствовала!

_31.05.1996 года, 19:07_  
Теперь меня все заставляют есть. Я честно стараюсь, но в рот не лезет даже икринка летучей рыбы. От запаха еды все время мутит. А еще я постоянно плачу.

_01.06.1996 года, 15:29_  
Перебралась делать уроки к Рану в комнату. Маме сказала, что мне там лучше работается. А на самом деле просто пахнет им. Можно залезть на его кровать, надеть длинный оранжевый свитер и читать учебник.

_02.06.1996 года, 14:30_  
Сегодня мы с Раном, наконец-то, поговорили. Нормально — после того случая с соревнованием. Я даже на бумажке записала все, что хотела сказать. Что он самый важный в моей жизни человек. И никого ближе у меня нет. И мне так плохо из-за того, что я его обидела! Помирились. Вот. Наверное, в первый раз за несколько месяцев ложусь спать счастливой. А еще он так смеялся, когда я сказала, что толстая. Сказал, я не толстая, а глупая. И что я очень красивая.

_03.06.1996 года, 22:14_  
Сегодня девочки принесли хентайную мангу — для взрослых. Там почти все нарисовано. Я сидела и представляла, что главные герои — мы с Раном. Все, конечно, заглядывали в конец — они там голые. А я Рана не помню голым. Даже полураздетым не помню: мы уже давно живем в разных комнатах. Но я знаю, что у него очень красивая фигура. А герои в манге ужасно глупые — ведь можно было просто поговорить друг с другом.

_04.06.1996 года, 22:17_  
На дом задают все больше. С последнего урока я ушла, потому что разболелась голова. Взяла у школьной медсестры справку и решила немного погулять в парке рядом со школой. Там обычно в это время никого, все на занятиях, хорошо и тихо. Но в этот раз не понравилось, быстро ушла. Мне все в последнее время не нравится. А еще медсестра заставила меня взвеситься — сказала, что я похудела на семь килограммов. Раньше бы до потолка прыгала.

_05.06.1996 года, 23:23_  
Ран сказал, что мне надо много есть и потащил в МакДональдс. Говорит, что собирается устроиться сюда работать, потому что у меня через месяц день рожденья — и он купит мне в подарок, что я захочу. Эх. Надо будет посмотреть, сколько в этом МакДональдсе зарабатывают и придумать себе подарок не больше этой суммы. Папа, конечно, добавит денег, если что. Но будет здорово, если Ран справится сам.

_06.06.1996 года, 23:00_  
Это все Ран. И зачем я только спросила. Я уже писала, что устала ненавидеть его девушек. Это неправда. Я схожу с ума. У меня все время перед глазами красная пелена. Я ненавижу всех. Всех, кто к нему приближается, я убью каждую, кто посмеет к нему подойти. Я разорву ей горло. Выдеру кишки. Выцарапаю глаза и заставлю сожрать. Вырву пальцы. Ненавижу. И не могу у него прямо спросить, с кем из них он переспал. Мой брат. Он только мой.

_07.06.1996 года, 05:01_  
Я схожу с ума.

_08.06.1996 года, 04:52_  
Я сошла с ума.

_09.06.1996 года, 02:11_  
Я вижу его во сне.

_10.06.1996 года, 22:44_  
Сегодня проснулась от того, что мне было хорошо. Так хорошо, как будто небо упало на землю. Я хочу записать поскорее, чтобы не забыть. Между ног горячо и влажно. И еще кажется, будто я лечу, а вокруг — много воздуха, а весь мир далеко.

_11.06.1996 года, 05:12_  
Сегодня ночью ходила к Рану в комнату. Если сесть рядом с его кроватью и замереть, то можно услышать, как он дышит. Глаза к темноте привыкают быстро. Он так спокойно спит. А еще у него мягкие губы. И он такой красивый, даже больно. Я иногда завидую другим девочкам, а Рану — никогда. Мне иногда кажется, что он не спит.

_14.06.1996 года, 03:15_  
Я хожу к нему каждую ночь.

_15.06.1996 года, 21:48_  
Мама сказала, что влюбленность эгоистична, а любовь жертвенна. И что первое проходит, оставляя в душе недолгий след. А второе греет всю жизнь, даже если чувство иссякает. Я хочу, чтобы Ран был счастлив. Я больше не буду ходить к нему ночью. 

_18.06.1996 года, 22:00_  
Ран второй день чем-то расстроен. Сидели, обнявшись, потом пошли на кендо, потом я вытащила его в кино, потом мы попили чаю… Уф, кажется, я его развеселила. Хорошая сестра.

_19.06.1996 года, 17:22_  
Хочу, чтобы это все закончилось. Я очень устала.

_20.06.1996 года, 23:45_  
Сегодня в школе выдали результаты промежуточных тестов. Говорит, они очень важные, по ним будут смотреть на будущих студентов профессора из токийского университета. А у меня разболелась голова, и я ушла в парк. А там меня поймал маньяк. Оказывается, он правда никуда не делся. Я только что вышла из больницы. Мама говорит — это все стресс. У меня нет стресса. Стресс у Рана. Он за мной пошел. А мужчина схватил и потащил меня в кусты. А Ран подбежал и ударил. А мужчина воткнул в него нож. Я закричала и ударила его камнем. А мужчина меня тоже ножом. А Ран сломал ему руку. Больше ничего не помню.  
Оказывается, когда тебя режут, это как будто тебя бьют — тупой удар, а потом становится остро и горячо. Я только не поняла, почему на мне не оказалось глубокой раны — одна царапина. Мама говорит, что я испугалась и решила, что меня сильно порезали. А Рану объявили благодарность. Только секретно, чтобы журналисты не узнали. Папа, я знаю, обрадовался. У него сейчас какие-то сложности на работе. Приходил Такатори-сама, они с папой долго разговаривали. Папа просил никому не говорить, что он приходил. Противный дядька. И старый. В общем, папа не хотел, чтобы его фамилию журналисты связывали с полицией. Пойду, посижу с Раном. Мне плохо.

_21.06.1996 года, 18:31_  
Ран ушел на свидание. Помогла выбрать ему рубашку и брюки. Он надел черные, хотя я считаю, что джинсы ему идут больше. А ему не нравится, потому что задница в обтяжку, видите ли. Я ему так и сказала — задница что надо, нехорошо прятать. Задела как будто случайно — такая твердая. Сейчас мне жарко. А он ответил — «что надо» — это у меня, а не у него. Ушел, а я опять сижу и реву. Но ведь он действительно счастлив. Я даже не замечала, как его измучила. Милый мой, хороший, пусть у тебя все будет хорошо. Любимая девушка, здоровые дети, хорошая работа. Просто будь. Я о стольком передумала в полиции. Пойду делать уроки.

_22.06.1996 года, 21:08_  
Я все время думала о той манге. Там герой — такой красивый, любимец школы, не сказал девушке, что любит ее, потому что стеснялся. А она считала себя дурнушкой и вышла замуж за старого друга отца, хорошего человека. Ну и богатого. А потом решила признаться в своих чувствах — чтобы легче стало. И оказалось, что это взаимно. Вот так у них все запуталось. Решила, что расскажу обо всем Рану. Я очень устала скрываться и прятаться. Если Ран будет знать, он сможет меня контролировать. А то я недавно чуть не поцеловала его в губы. Совсем уже. 

_23.06.1996 года, 03:14_  
Рассказала. У меня самый лучший день рожденья. У меня самый лучший в мире брат. С самыми мягкими и нежными губами. А завтра идем на ярмарку — ура! Я счастлива, счастлива, счастлива! Все будет хорошо.


End file.
